Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.
Plot The Code Module is recovered by Sector V in time for Tommy to graduate. However, the information inside of it is used by Father to turn every single operative into an animal, leaving Tommy the last one who's not transformed into an animal since he removed his DNA from the Code Module in order to save the KND. Infromation *Villain: Father *Ally: Tommy Gilligan *Locations: **Kids Next Door Moonbase **Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane *Villain Technology: **Animalization Ray **Knightamatons **Missles Starring *Tommy Gilligan *Father *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 44 *Numbuh 83 *Numbuh 84 *Numbuh 88 *Numbuh 92 *Numbuh 93 *Numnuh 398 *Numbuh 99 *Numbuh 58 *Numbuh 59 *DCFDTL Trivia *Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. is also an online game on CartoonNetwork.com that is similar to Galaga. The player chose one of the members of Sector V, each who have their own unique airship. The goal is to retrieve the Code Module from the DCFDTL, which explains why in the beginning of the episode Sector V comes with the Code Module and is all dirty. Also, if the majority of the players won, then the KND would win in the episode. However, if the majority of the players lost, then the KND would lose. *The events of this episode later leads to Operation: I.T., but the entire plot where the KND turn into animals is never mentioned though. Tommy & his actions are considered a "dummy" act as a result since Father is then turned into a Kids Next Door operative. In Operation: I.T., rather than being thanked for saving the fate of KND, Tommy is derided for doing so. *This is the third episode in which one of the characters is naked. *Numbuh 5 turns into a gazelle, most likely referencing her African descent (gazelles are mostly found in Africa). When she fails to tell Numbuh 1, her birthday suit glass breaks and her hand turns into a hoof. Her skin turns into fur and horns burst out of her hat. Her neck also grows longer, loses her shirt and shoes and her braid becomes a tail. *Numbuh 4 turns into a koala because he is Australian and koalas are mainly located on coasts of Australia. His hair becomes ears, grows claws and fully becomes one. *Numbuh 3 turns into a crane, since she is Japanese and cranes are symbolic in various Asian countries, including Japan. Her nose and mouth are fused together to form a long beak and her hands turn into wings before fully transforming. *Numbuh 2 turns into a hippopotamus because hippos are one of the most heaviest land animals (he is, as said by Toiletnator, portly). Before he is fully turned into a hippo, his nose grows bigger to form huge nostrils and his teeth become larger. *Numbuh 1 turns into a seal which is probably because of his bald head and that he often barks out his orders to his comrades (seals also bark). After his birthday suit breaks, whiskers grow on his face and his hands partially become flippers before he fully turns into a seal. *Numbuh 362 turns into a monkey probably because of her sleek and flexible fighting style shown in later episodes (monkeys are sleek and flexible when swinging through trees and avoiding predators). *Numbuh 86 turns into a dog, probably because she yells a lot. *Father turns into a leopard because they are vicious and very sleek. *DCFDTL turn into sheep because sheep are often flock or herd. *During the ground battle all KND solders use ice cream based weapons, including Numbuh 86, who usually uses a M.U.S.K.E.T. *Almost every KND plane/ship is featured in this episode. *To activate his special weapon, Father uses an organ and plays an A and a B#, followed by a D an a D#. Goofs *Numbuh 92 was shown as having been turned into a polar bear in an earlier scene as the Kids Next Door were retreating from the Delightful Mansion, but was also later shown as one of the operatives that managed to escape the animalization ray in the safe haven of the Moonbase Headquarters. *When Numbuh 362 is talking about the KND Code Module being stolen, the 86 on Numbuh 86's helmet goes from yellow to black, then it's yellow again. *When Father is talking to the DCFDTL Lenny's Metal Facemask on his football helmet is white but it's usually gray. *When all the KND operatives were at the DCFDTL mansion if you look closely at the ships that landed on the ground you can numbuh 398 run out of the ship following numbuh 86 twice. *Some of the cadets appeard as kids in the audience who were already KND operatives. *The operative who said we'll just get are butts kicked again was one of the cadets. *Some kids who are already KND operatives appeard as cadets. G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. Category:Season 3 Category:Long Episodes